no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
And The Raven Brought Fire
And The Raven Brought Fire is the second episode of No Evil. Plot synopsis This episode shows the deal made between Xochiquetzal, Xochipilli, Ixtlilton, Xipe Totec, and the Black Tezcatlipoca. We see Xochiquetzal, Xochipilli, and Ixlilton singing a song as the Black Tezcatlipoca begins to cover the entire world. We see Xipe Totec looking at the mountains in the back being slowly engulfed by the Black Tezcatlipoca, then she looks back as the thunder rolls and then down to notice the crystals in the Black Tezcatlipoca, who slowly consumes this mountain as well. The Black Tezcatlipoca then shoots up from the sky, morphing into a dog, with Xipe Totec then lighting up in her fighting form to fight it. We see Xochiquetzal, Xhochipilli and Ixlilton light up as they continue to sing, with their spirits departing. We cut away to see a village, human family and their child covered with the Black Tezcatlipoca, the young Paula and Kajortoq trying to protect themselves and a terrified young Quetzalcoatl, Hueheucoyotl and Amaroq on a rock, and an unknown spider-like character. Xochiquetzal, Xhochipilli and Ixlilton continue to sing whilst slowly being consumed by the Black Tezcatlipoca. Xipe Totec tries to fight the Black Tezcatlipoca dog morph, initially succeeding but eventually she gets overtaken, along with the rest of the world. As the fight goes on, Xochiquetzal, Xhochipilli and Ixlilton get almost completely swallowed up by the Black Tezcatlipoca. The village gets completely engulfed by the Black Tezcatlipoca, as well as the human family. The spider remains calm as she is overtaken. Paula and Kajortoq toss away Quetzalcoatl in an attempt to save him. Amaroq lifts up Huehuecoyotl to help him try to grab onto a tree but he falls and they are both overtaken. Xipe Totec then makes a deal as she lights up, and the Black Tezcatlipoca is destroyed in a blast of fire. We then cut back to Xochiquetzal, Xhochipilli, and Ixlilton. We see their senses taken away as Xochiquetzal can no longer speak, Xhochipilli can no longer hear, and Ixlilton can no longer see. We see the spider, Amaroq and Huehuecoyotl, Paula and Kajortoq as they comfort Quetzalcoatl, and the human family safe and celebrating the defeat of the Black Tezcatlipoca before we get one last shot of the musicians and Xipe Totec, who now trapped the Black Tezcatlipoca inside the amulet, before the screen cuts to black and the episode ends. Appearances * Xochiquetzal * Xochipilli * Ixtlilton * Xipe Totec * Paula * Kajortoq * Quetzalcoatl * Huehuecoyotl * Amaroq Credits In Video Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation) Notes & trivia * These are the first appearences of Xochiquetzal, Xochipilli, Ixlilton, Xipe Totec, Paula, Quetzalcoatl, Huehuecoyotl, and Amaroq. * The song used in the episode is "The Bells" By Edgar Allan Poe as sung by Phil Ochs. * The name is an allusion to a myth wherein the first raven steals fire for mankind. There are a number of variations of this myth, and the name could refer to any of these. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:No Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 (Episodes) Category:Videos